Lynel
Lynel is a witch who attends Cloud Tower. Appearance She has orange hair, blue eyes, pale grey eyeliner, black mascara, and fair skin. She has on a white T-shirt, a dark blue skirt, and dark blue shoes. And is usually seen with a headband on. In season 8 she is far more pale, has dark green eyes, and pale purple lips. She now has on a purple and dark blue outfit that shows off less skin, her hair is longer, and her headband is more of a dark blue rather then black. Personality Lynel is snobbish and arrogant. She does not like to show her real feelings. Like some witches, Lynel dislikes fairies, and she has also been shown to be a bit flirty. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Alfea College for Fairies," she is seen at Cloud Tower as she is seated to hear an announcement to be made by Griffin. In "Power Play", She is seen escaping the Army of Darkness, with the rest of the witches going though the portal to Alfea. |-|Season 3= In "Alfea Under Siege,” she is seen under the mind-control of Valtor. Later, under Valtor’s control, she attacks Alfea as she and her classmates descend from the sky. She is trapped by Flora’s Glitter Dust but eventually returns to Cloud Tower. In “A Trap for Fairies,” the Winx and Mirta find her lying in a bed in Cloud Tower in suspended animation. Mind controlled, she rises to attack the Winx. She is eventually defeated. In "The Black Willow's Tears", Lynel makes a cameo, being shoved by Lucy as Lucy goes to Griffins office. In “Fury!,” she is seen in Cloud Tower’s dining hall. |-|Season 4= She is seen on Earth checking out the Specialists, making a kissy-face and winking at Riven. She also replies with "you" in a flirtatious manner to his question as to whom the Earthlings are staring at. |-|Season 8= Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= She appears at Cloud Tower with the rest of the witches, in the amphitheatre. |-|The Battle for Magix= She is seen in the cafateria at Cloud Tower with Liss and Shilly. She is then caught by Stormy's tornado, but is saved by Griffin. Comics |-|Season 1= Lynel makes her debut close to halfway into Issue 12 where, after striking down the Trix, Griffin reveals to the trio of how she and the imprisoned students escaped; Lynel included. She then joins Bloom, Sky, Brandon, Stella, Knut and her classmates in fleeing Cloud Tower to aid the survivors in the battle against the Army of Darkness at Alfea with Griffin's lead. |-|Season 2= In Issue 29, Lynel is with the Cloud Tower team in the tournament with the Trix, Lunilla, and Lucrezia. Her and the rest of the witches were overwhelmed by the ivy. Her outfit is colored incorrectly in this issue. |-|Season 3= In Issue 38, Lynel cuts into Sabrina and Lucrezia's conversation about Musa to express how she does not want to associate with fairies. Lynel and Lucrezia then being to argue over their opposing views. Lynel does not appear until halfway into Issue 52 where she is seen sitting at a table inside the White Horse Café with Ivey. When Bloom comes over to take their order, the two witches tell her that they would like "a glass of disgusting" and "two slices of spy with cream" and promptly lash out at her for ultimately making Headmistress Griffin force all the students under the influence of Icy's Sublimax to retake all their tests. Bloom insists that she was only doing the right thing due to Lucrezia's collapse days earlier, but Lynel simply calls her a fink as Ivey tells Bloom that she and her friends will not let her get out of this so easily. At the end of the day, the café has been completely trashed and graffiti branding Bloom as a "Winx Spy" had been spray-painted on the walls outside. |-|Season 4= In Issue 83, Lynel appears half way though the issue joining in the grand scale convergence. In this issue Lynel has an incorrect pallet having blonde hair and a pink and orange color outfit. But the convergence fails anyway. Magical Abilities Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Lynel may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. She can also generate lightning out of her hands as shown during the attack on Alfea. Trivia *Lynel is used as a minor character on Earth despite originating from the Magic Dimension. This is probably mostly due to re-usage of characters. Gallery RLL S8E16.png ~Zombie Witches~.jpg Darcy, Witches - Sp1.png Griffin and the Witches (I12).png LynelIveyYako - WCEp103.png Lynel, Shilly, Hecate, Vera - Sp3.png Lynel, Shilly, Hecate - Sp3.png Lynel, Shilly - Sp3.png Lynel, Liss - Sp3.png Ivey and Lynel (I52).png Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Witches Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Enemies Category:Allies